Worth Fighting For
by Bose Hexe
Summary: Jaejoong melepaskan segalanya, dunia yang selama ini ia kejar sebagai mimpi. Agar bisa hidup bersama Yunho. / "apakah aku tak pantas untuk diperjuangkan?"
1. the beginning

Worth Fighting For

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Semua orang yang terlibat disini nyata. Tapi cerita ini fiksi penuh dariku.

Summary : Jaejoong melepaskan segalanya, dunia yang selama ini ia kejar sebagai mimpi. Agar bisa hidup bersama Yunho. / "_apakah aku tak pantas untuk diperjuangkan?"_

.

.

_The story begins.._

_._

_._

Dentingan piring dan alat masa beradu menimbulkan suara. Tercium aroma masakan dari dapur. Seseorang tengah memasak sambil sesekali mengambil beberapa sendok kecil pada tiap masakan yang ia kerjakan. mencicipi untuk mendapatkan cita rasa yang ia inginkan.

"_Berhenti di dunia yang sudah membesarkan namaku, memang bukanlah keputusan yang mudah. Namun ada hal yang harus kupertimbangkan. Kehidupan akan terus berjalan. Semua impianku sudah tercapai di dunia hiburan ini. Maka aku akan memulai kehidupanku lagi. Menjadi masyarakat biasa. Bukan berarti aku akan menghilang. Kalian selalu berada di sisiku. Maka kini giliranku berada di sisi kalian lebih dekat. Di hati dan juga di dunia nyata."_

ia memutar tubuhnya yang sebelumnya membelakangi televisi. Menampilkan berita mengenai seseorang yang ia kenal.

.

.

Sangat kenal malah.

Menyiapkan makanan di meja makan dan merapihkan segala peralatan masaknya, ia berjalan menuu ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa. Menonton televisi dengan serius.

Berita itu membahas tentang biografi dengan singkat, tanggal lahir, perkembangan, usaha, pencapaian.

"_Pengunduran dirinya sebagai artis memang sangat disayangkan. Penghargaan yang telah ia dapat adalah pencapaian yang luar biasa. Tepat pada tanggal yang sama ia melaksanakan pers conference. Sudah 3 tahun lamanya. Harapan semua orang adalah-"_

Ia mencari _remote _televisi, ingin mematikannya saja.

"_-kembalilah Kim Jaejoong. Ke dunia yang dulu sempat kau kejar sekuat tenaga. Dunia yang membesarkan namamu."_

_._

_Klik._

.

Pria itu mengubur kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya, meremas rambutnya pelan.

Dia, Kim Jaejoong.

Bukan, lebih tepatnya Jung jaejoong.

Sudah menikah selama 2 tahun, tak lagi menjadi artis, melainkan menjalani bisnis kecil-kecilan dengan membuka _cafe._ _Ah,_ ia kini tengah mengandung 3 bulan.

Setelah melewati usaha yang panjang dan menyakitkan selama 1 tahun lebih, Tuhan mendengarkan doanya. Permintaanya yang ia pertaruhkan agar mendapatkan keturunan.

Selamat datang di dunia yang kini tengah ia lalui.

Menatap jam dinding. Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

Sampai kapan dia harus menunggu? Tubuhnya benar-benar butuh istira-

"Aku pulang." Jaejoong segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

"Yun, sudah pulang?" Bodoh. Tentu saja sudah.

Jung Yunho.

Merasa kenal dengan nama itu?

Tentu saja. perannya di dunia hiburan termasuk besar. Penyanyi, _dancer, _aktor. Sempurna?

Mengingat marga Jaejoong sudah berubah. Tentulah Jaejoong sudah menikah dengan Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong rela melepaskan dunia yang begitu mengagumkan baginya agar dapat berada di sisi Yunho. Agar dapat mencintai Yunho sepenuhnya.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, Yunho melewati begitu saja tanpa menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengikuti dari belakang. Kembali bertanya kepada Yunho.

"Kau mau mandi atau makan dulu? Makanan sudah kusiapkan di meja makan. Kalau mau mandi aku sudah menyiapkan air panas."

Yunho kembali tak menjawab. Sibuk melepas dasi yang melingkari lehernya. Merasa perlu membantu, Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan ikatan pada dasi Yunho. Namun belum sampai tangan itu menyentuh dasi , tangan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu ditepis kasar oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong menunduk. Yang terdengar setelah itu adalah pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup kasar.

'_Masih marah ternyata.' _Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

Sejak dulu Jaejoong tahu bagaimana watak Jung Yunho. Temperamennya yang tak begitu baik. Mudah tersulut emosi.

* * *

Awal kemarahan Yunho terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Ketika Jaejoong mengunjungi _cafe_ yang ia miliki. Ia memang bekerja dibalik layar. Namun sesekali memantau langsung.

Tak sengaja pada hari itu juga, ia bertemu dengan Hyunjoong. Sahabatnya sesama artis.

Keterkejutannya tak hanya tercetak jelas pada raut wajah Jaejoong, hal itu juga terjadi pada Hyunjoong. Mereka saling menyapa dan memilih untuk duduk di tempat yang sama.

Hyunjoong mengatahui pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Ia diundang waktu itu bersama kerabat dan keluarga terdekat. Bertanya mengenai kegiatan yang Jaejoong lakukan, Jaejoong menebak kegiatan yang kini Hyunjoong lakukan bila sedang mengambil libur panjang adalah berkunjung ke berbagai macam _cafe._ Mereka tertawa, bahkan saling memukul pelan lengan satu sama lain.

Hyunjoong tak tahu bahwa _cafe _yang kini menjadi tempat mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja adalah milik Jaejoong. Karena terlalu asik berbincang, keduanya lupa akan waktu. Sudah jam 4 sore. Jaejoong pamit.

Sampai di apartemennya, Jaejoong terkejut melihat Yunho berada di dalam apartemen. Hal ini jarang terjadi.

Baru Jaejoong akan bertanya tiba-tiba Yunho memerangkap Jaejoong menempel erat dengan pintu yang baru saja ia tutup. Membentaknya tanpa Jaejoong mengerti maksudnya. Melempar foto-foto yang menampilkan dirinya dengan Hyunjoong yang tengah berbincang hari ini.

Yunho.. cemburu?

Mencekik hingga Jaejoong bisa merasakan kakinya tak lagi menapak di lantai. Menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja ke lantai dan menarik rambutnya menuju kamar mandi. Menenggelamkan kepalanya meski Jaejoong sudah memohon karena tidak bisa bernapas. Saat itu rasanya Yunho menulikan telinganya.

Mungkin bila bukan karena ponsel Yunho yang berdering, jaejoong tak mungkin hidup sampai sekarang.

Bersama janin yang tengah ia kandung.

Mengambil selimut dan bantal, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Meletakkannya di atas sofa. Sudah 2 hari ini ia tidur disana. Mencari keselamatan dirinya sendiri dari kemarahan Yunho.

Menunggu Yunho keluar dari kamar tidur mereka. Namun waktu cepat berlalu. Sudah jam 3 pagi dan Yunho tidak keluar lagi dari kamarnya setelah mandi. Menatap makanan yang sudah ia siapkan, ia menatap sendu.

"Tuhan, maafkan suamiku yang tak menghargai rezeki yang telah kau berikan. Ia.. kelelahan saat ini."

Menyimpan masakannya ke dalam kulkas, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Perlahan ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat sebentar.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah 7 hari Yunho mendiamkan Jaejoong. Apa sebesar itu salahnya? Maksudnya memang membahayakan juga untuk karir Yunho tapi _cafe _itu bisinisnya yang sudah ia bangun sejak lama. Jadi rasanya wajar bila ia juga memantau apa yang menjadi miliknya. Soal pertemuan dengan Hyunjoong adalah ketidaksengajaan.

Makanan yang ia siapkan tak pernah ia makan. Pakaian yang ia siapkan tak pernah dipakai. Tiap kali Jaejoong berusaha menghampiri Yunho,ia akan langsung menghindar dengan pergi entah kemana dan pulang larut malam. Bahkan untuk hari ini ia tidak pulang sama sekali dan langsung pergi ke tempat syuting film yang tengah ia bintangi.

Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa meminta maaf kalau seperti ini caranya? Yunho tak memperbolehkannya untuk berada di dunia luar sesering mungkin.

_**Yunho tak membiarkannya melihat dan merasakan dunia luar.**_

Yunho pikir Jaejoong apa? ia bukan tahanan yang harus mendekam di dalam apartemen. Ia manusia bebas yang ingin memenuhi kebutuhannya juga.

Apakah rasanya kurang pengorbanan yang telah Jaejoong lakukan untuk Yunho? Mengapa rasanya Yunho tak lagi mencintainya?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Menyingkirkan pikiran buruk yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Kalau Yunho tidak mencintainya mengapa ia menikahinya?

Mengapa.. Yunho terus menemaninyawaktu itu dalam menjalani proses memiliki anak?

Ya. Tanda cinta terbesar dari Yunho yang Jaejoong dapatkan adalah,

Janin dalam kandungannya.

Senyumnya mengembang begitu saja.

"_Chagi, _tenang saja. _Umma _akan membujuk _appa _untuk memaafkan _umma._"

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap bingung dengan iklan yang berada di internet.

Poster teater musikal Yunho yang akan diadakan beberapa hari ini. Yunho tidak pernah bilang kalau ia juga akan menjadi peran utama dalam teater. Setaunya ia sedang sibuk dengan drama terbarunya karena banyak ditampilkan dalam berita.

Niat awalnya hanyalah membuka _email _yang masuk mengenai pemasukan _cafe_, lalu iseng membuka yang paling banyak dicari. Muncullah berita mengenai suaminya, Jung Yunho.

Padahal ia yang paling dekat dengan Yunho.

Padahal ia istrinya.

Terkadang ia penasaran bagaimana akting Yunho. Apakah Yunho akan terkejut dengan kehadirannya? Menjadi salah satu penontonnya dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya tanda menyemangati.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong senyum-senyum sendiri. Mencari pembelian tiket online. Jaejoong menekan nomor telepon .

"_Yobuseyo?"_

"Hyunjoong, aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

* * *

"Waahh." Jaejoong menatap takjub dengan gedung yang baru saja ia masuki setelah mengantri berjam-jam untuk bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menjadi tempat teater. Merapihkan masker hitamnya dan juga jaket untuk memperhangat tubuhnya terutama bagian perutnya yang tak lagi rata itu.

Jaejoong benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Hyunjoong soal seperti ini, meminjam nomor rekeningny untuk mengirim uang dan alamat salah satu kawannya untuk tempat pengiriman tiket, lalu mengirimnya ke alamat _cafe _Jaejoong. Sebenarnya mereka bisa bertemu tapi Jaejoong tidak mau mengambil kemungkinan 'ledakan amarah Yunho' kembali terulang.

Sudah duduk di posisinya. 3 baris depan dari panggung. Mencoba untuk terlihat oleh Yunho. Melihat sekitarnya, penuh dengan kaum hawa. Semoga saja tak ada yang mengenalnya.

Lampu sudah padam, teater akan segera dimulai. Jaejoong memfokuskan pandangannya pada panggung didepannya.

Tirai perlahan dinaikkan. Menampilkan Jung Yunho yang tengah memainkan piano.

Jaejoong masih ingat, saat-saat Yunho menyanyikan lagu diiringi dengan piano. Yunho membiarkannya duduk disebelahnya dan memperhatikannya main. Sesekali ikut bernyanyi dan memainkannya di tuts yang berbeda.

Tiap adegan. Yang ia bayangkan adalah kenangannya dengan Yunho. Tangannya menutup mulutnya yang mulai menimbulkan suara isakan. Tatapannya kabur. Penuh dengan air mata yang masih tertampung.

Dan.. rasanya detak jantungnya berhenti tatkala tatapan itu bersibobok dengan pandangan matanya.

Jung Yunho, menatap dirinya.

Tengah menangis.

Di luar, tanpa izin darinya.

Sampai dimana Yunho akan mencium lawan mainnya, Jaejoong tahu Yunho melakukannya bukan karena akting semata.

Hei, Jaejoong dulu pernah terlibat dalam hal akting juga, tahu?

Setelah ciuman itu, Yunho menatap lagi dirinya dan menyeringai.

Cukup sudah.

Niatan menyemangati itu hilang.

Semuanya hancur oleh orang yang ia cintai.

Bangkit berdiri, tubuhnya sempat limbung. Namun hal itu tak menggoyahkan dirinya untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari gedung teater.

.

.

.

Sampai di apartemen mereka, jaejoong tak lagi membuang waktu. Membuka kpoernya dan satu per satu pakaiannya ia masukkan ke dalam koper.

Ini kekuatan terakhirnya.

Ia lelah. Ia tak lagi memikirkan apapun. Yang penting ia bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Karena semuanya terkesan semu.

Yunho yang ia cintai kini berubah.

Bodohnya lagi ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. kabut cintanya membutakan pandangannya terhadap Yunho.

Menormalkan terlebih dahulu ritme napasnya, Jaejoong menahan air matanya. Semua kenangan menghantam dirinya bersamaan. Ia terlalu banyak mempunyai kenangan dengan apartemen ini.

Keterlaluan.

Dan tangisannya tak lagi terbendung. Membuatnya kembali goyah. Meringkuk di sofa. Memeluk tubuhnya yang rapuh.

Menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk dirinya mengambil sikap dan keputusan. Ya. Ia tetap harus pergi dari sini.

Ia.. merasa tidak dicintai lagi, tahu?

"Kau mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

Si pemain teater itu sudah kembali rupanya.

"Tak merayakan pesta kesuksesan Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong tersenyum sinis. Masih memeluk lutut yang tengah ia tekuk. Tangan satunya mempererat genggaman pada pegangan koper.

Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya direngkuh kasar oleh Yunho.

"Kutanya au mau kemana?!"

"Apa penting kemana aku pergi? Ah. Penting karena itu menyangkut pekerjaanmu. Benar begitu?"

Jaejoong bisa melihat rahang Yunho mengeras. Dan tamparan itu terjadi.

Panas, sakit , berdarah dan kecewa.

Menjliat bagian terluar bibirnya yang kini terluka, mencoba mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Tampar aku lagi."

Hal itu tidak disia-siakan Yunho.

Suatu pembuktian, bahwa rasa kecewa yang Jaejoong rasakan semakin meluas dan membuatnya lupa sejenak akan rasa cintanya kepada Yunho.

"Kau pergi karena aku berciuman dengan lawan main ku, heh? Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan Jae."

Yunho bilang dirinya kekanak-kanakan?

.

.

.

"Iya, aku kekanak-kanakan, manja, mengecewakan, menyedihkan, merepotkan, membuatmu malu. Itu aku Jung Yunho. Tapi setidaknya-" Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho yang berada di sisi tubuhnya, mencoba membagi kehangatan, mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Yunho lebih dekat.

"-setidaknya, aku bisa mengorbankan apa yang selama ini kuperjuangkan untukmu."

"Kau suruh aku tak lagi melihat dan merasakan dunia luar. Aku turuti."

.

.

"Kau suruh aku tak lagi berteman dengan kawan lama, juga kuturuti."

.

.

"Kau suruh aku jatuh, aku akan jatuh, kau suruh aku bersujud dihadapanmu, aku lakukan juga,"

.

.

Jaejoong bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berdiri tanpa melepas pandangannya.

.

"Bukankah aku peliharaan yang patuh untukmu?"

"Hentikan."

Senyum kembali mengambang di bibir Jaejoong. Ia disuruh berhenti? Ini bahkan belum mencapai klimaks.

"Hal yang terakhir yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, apa aku- bukan. Apa peliharaanmu ini pantas diperjuangkan layaknya aku memperjuangkanmu, melepas mimpi-mimpiku dan segala kebebasanku?"

Matanya seolah mencari jawaban dari pandangan yang Yunho berikan. Namun sayangnya tatapan itu,

Kosong.

Tak ada Jawaban.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tanpa perkataan, semua sudah jelas.

Mempererat _coat _yang ia pakai untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dari cuaca dingin, perlahan ia menarik kopernya.

"Aku.. perlu berlibur sebentar. Bukan suatu tempat yang bisa kau jangkau dengan mudah. Apalagi wartawan. Jadi tenang saja. _cafe _sudah kuserahkan atas namamu, semoga kau tak menutupnya. Dan soal anak.."

Yunho menoleh ke arahnya. Jaejoong perlahan mengelus perut yang terdapat nyawa didalam sana.

"Sebisa mungkin kami tidak akan merepotkanmu. Jadi kau bisa hidup tenang tanpa rasa khawatir yang berlebihan. Makanan juga sudah kusiapkan. Makanlah, jangan sampai sakit."

Pintu apartemen telah jaejoong buka, langkah kecilnya semakin mantap untuk membawanya pergi dari kehidupannya yang sudah ia lakoni selama 2 tahun.

Sampai pintu apartemen tertutup. Jaejoong menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya.

Yunho tak mengejarnya.

Astaga Jaejoong, semuanya telah jelas.

Bahwa Jung Yunho tak pernah memperjuangkan dirinya.

"_Chagi, _ayo kita tinggal bersama. Hanya berdua."

Langkah yang ia ambil semakin jauh. Memantapkan hatinya bahwa ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

namun dihati kecilnya pertanyaan itu selalu muncul, apakah dirinya tak pantas untuk diperjuangkan bahkan pada saat terakhir?

To be Continued

Notes :

Lama banget rasanya gak bikin cerita. Ide ini datang pas lagi nunggu selesai ujian. Jadilah seperti ini._., ada satu chapter lagi. Kritik dan saran silahkan : )

P.s. dari kamar yang penuh tumpukan buku


	2. The end for the beginning

Worth Fighting For

Maaf bila ada kesalahan EYD, OOC, OOG(ada kah? mungkin hanya buatanku.)

Semua orang yang terlibat disini nyata. Tapi cerita ini fiksi penuh dariku.

Summary : Jaejoong melepaskan segalanya, dunia yang selama ini ia kejar sebagai mimpi. Agar bisa hidup bersama Yunho. / "_apakah aku tak pantas untuk diperjuangkan?"_

2. The end for the beginning.

.

.

.

_The story begins.._

_._

_._

Yunho masih ingat, betapa manisnya senyum yang bibir cherry itu merefleksikan tiap kali sang pemilik merasa bahagia maupun berusaha menahan tawa karena sebuah lelucon.

Yunho masih ingat, tiap kali mata _doe eyes _itu menatap dirinya, pantulan dirinya tergambar jelas pada mata bening nan indah itu.

Yunho masih ingat, betapa halus telapak tangannya tiap kali _high five _bersamanya maupun untuk menautkan jemarinya disana.

Yunho masih ingat, masih ingat. Bagaimana cantiknya Kim Jaejoong sebelum menderita karena dirinya.

Sebelum ia mengambil alih kebahagiaan Jaejoong.

Jadi.. yang namanya mencintai itu.. menyakiti orang lain ya, Jung Yunho?

Sudah hari ke-3 Jaejoong pergi dari apartemen, tak dapat dihubungi.

Dan sudah hari ke- 3 juga untuk Jung Yunho membolos-l_ibur _itu katanya dari pekerjaannya.

Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun saat Jaejoong tak berada disisinya. Semua kegiatannya kacau, atensinya selalu buyar.

_Karena Kim Jaejoong._

Lantas, kalau begitu penting. Kenapa diperlakukan seperti **sampah**?

Mencengkram rambutnya frustasi sembari tangan yang satunya sibuk menekan beberapa tombol angka pada ponselnya.

Menunggu.

ia terus menelpon Jaejoong sampai hari ini, kalaupun berhenti menelpon karena ia tertidur sehabis mabuk.

"Jaejoong, kau ada dimana sekarang? ini sudah yang ke 175 kali aku menelponmu. Angkatlah, aku mint-"

_Bip._

"AAARGH!" Ia meraih botol bir yang tergeletak di sebelahnya duduk, melemparnya asal untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

Dan.. tentu saja pecahan beling ada dimana-mana.

Kalau begini terus, Yunho bisa gila.

Awalnya ia pikir dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Sempat merasa bahwa perginya Jaejoong dari apartemen merupakan kebebasan untuknya. Tak perlu lagi mencari alasan untuk pergi ke bar, ia bisa bersama siapa saja dimanapun.

Nyatanya salah.

Baru saja ia menapakkan kaki pada tempat pelepas penat favoritnya, tempatnya _one night stand _dengan wanita yang bahkan tak pernah ia hafal namanya, semua wanita yang ia lihat sama.

Semuanya memiliki bibir cherry seperti Kim Jaejoong.

Semuanya memiliki _doe eyes _seperti Kim Jaejoong.

Semuanya memiliki wajah cantik seperti Kim Jaejoong.

"Kau bodoh. YUNHO KAU BODOH!" Memaki dirinya sendiri sambil mencengkram kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh perbuatannya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ternyata ia timbulkan sendiri.

Bahkan kini tawa yang ia keluarkan sekarang lebih terdengar seperti isakan.

Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Menangis seperti itu, memalukan.

_Drrt._

_Drrt._

Ia menoleh, menatap ponselnya yang berkedip menampilkan nama kontak yang menelpon.

_Junsu_

Kalaupun memang ingin menyalahkan, semua kesalahan itu berada pada dirinya sendiri. Dialah yang membuat Jaejoong begini.

Dia jugalah yang membuat Jaejoong pergi.

Bahkan disaat Jaejoong memberikan semua perasaan sayang dan cintanya, ia tak mengacuhkannya, seakan hal itu tak ada harganya.

Karena ternyata benar, hal seperti itu tak ternilai harganya.

"Yobuseyo."

"_Hyuuuunnnng. Apa kabar? Senang sekali rasanya bisa mendengar suaramu. Kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu? 6 bulan yang lalu 'kah?-"_

Bising. Ia tak dapat mendengarkan apapun. Efek minuman beralkohol yang ia konsumsi selama 3 hari ini benar-benar tak terputus, terbangun dari mabuk adalah awalan untuk kembali siap mabuk di hari berikutnya.

Bangkit dari duduk, memejamkan matanya untuk mencoba fokus pada pandangannya yang sempat memburam karena pusing. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil botol bir lagi.

"_Apakah Jaejoong-hyung sehat? Ia sudah lama tidak membalas pesanku. Biasanya ia akan mengirimiku pesan terlebih dahulu. Sejak sebulan yang lalu. Apa Jaejoong-hyung baik-baik saja?"_

Tangannya yang sudah memegang gagang pintu kulkas terhenti, mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat saat mendengar nama Jaejoong. "Dia.. baik-baik saja."

Bohong.

Jaejoong jauh dari kata baik. Ia tersiksa.

Tersiksa oleh orang yang paling ia cintai.

"_benarkah? Tapi jarang sekali Jaejoong-hyung seperti itu. Ah, kenapa kucoba menghubungi nomor teleponnya tidak diangkat ya? Apa aku bisa bicara dengannya?"_

Yunho menyenderkan kepalanya pada pintu kulkas, kapan Junsu berhenti bicara dan bertanya mengenai Jaejoong?

Tidakkah Yunho melihat seperti apa pengorbanannya agar bisa hidup dengan dirinya. Agar bisa bersama dengan orang yang paling ia cintai.

Kalau seperti ini bayarannya, apa Jaejoong tetap melakukannya?

"Junsu, bisakah kau berhen-"

"_Apa Yunho-hyung dan Jaejoong-hyung sedang pergi ke pondok milik Jaejoong-hyung yaaa? Kebiasan Jaejoong-hyung tiap kali kesana tidak pernah berubah ya? Selalu mematikan ponselnya. Untung Yunho-hyung tidak me-"_

Junsu bilang apa tadi? Pondok milik Jaejoong?

"Dimana pondok yang kau maksud, Junsu?"

"_Jadi kalian sedang tidak disana? Kupikir-"_

"CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA?!"segera Yunho memakai kemeja kusut yang ia pakai semalam dan meraih kunci mobil. Mendengar alamat yang Junsu maksud disertai suara yang bergetar ketakutan.

Yunho akan menemui Jaejoong. Sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Menikmati angin yang berhembus. Menutup buku yang ia baca seharian, dan merentangkan tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa pegal.

Bermalas-malasan seperti ini memang menyenangkan. Ia tidak pernah bosan-bosannya berada di pondok yang ia tentukan sendiri dari segi bangunan dan segi seni.

Mungkin hanya sebuah pondok sederhana. Tapi inilah yang Jaejoong suka. Ia merasa nyaman berada di pondok miliknya. Tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal rumit, tak ada orang-orang yang mencoba mencarinya disini-karena Jaejoong selalu mematikan ponselnya tiap kali ke pondok. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tempatnya untuk menemukan ketenangan. Tempat dimana suaminya lahir,

_Gwangju._

Kalau ditanya mengapa ia membangun pondok di Gwangju, Jawabannya adalah ia ingin lebih mengenal Yunho dari tempatnya tumbuh besar. Bagaimana keadaan Gwangju dapat menghadirkan karakter Jung Yunho.

Tapi rasanya sekarang sia-sia. Toh ia bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Niatnya pergi bukanlah sekedar angin lalu. Saat ia mengambil langkah keluar dari apartemen, berserta janji ia ucapkan untuk tak berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho lagi dalam pernikahan.

Soal anak..

Jaejoong mengelus perutnya. Bagaimanapun juga anak yang tengah ia kandung adalah anak Yunho juga. Sebisa mungkin ia akan merawatnya, meski nyawanya yang menjadi taruhan.

"Tuan, makanan sudah siap." Panggilan dari _ahjumma _yang bekerja di pondoknya-selain membantunya memasak, _ahjumma _juga merawat pondok yang tidak selalu tiap bulan bisa ia kunjungi dengan baik. Bangkit dari kursi goyang yang berada di halaman belakang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke pondok.

"_Ahjumma_, makanannya wangi se-" Jaejoong terkejut bukan main. Buku yang ia pegang terlepas dari genggaman tangannya dan terjatuh. Bagaimana tidak, Jung Yunho...

.

.

.

Ada di pondok milik Jaejoong.

"Y-yun.. kau.. kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Jaejoong meremas pakaian bagian depan yang ia kenakan. Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengetahui tempatnya tinggal? Ia tak pernah menceritakan pondok ini kepada Yunho.

"Ikut denganku." Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, Yunho bilang apa tadi, ikut? Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ini akan berakhir buruk. Jaejoong yakin. Dilihat bagaimana pria itu berpenampilan dan wajahnya yang kini nampak kelelahan dan kusut. Bagaimana tindakan gila yang Yunho ambil dengan menjadikan _Ahjumma _sebagai sandra. Meletakkan pisau dapur di leher _Ahjumma _untuk memastikan Yunho mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Lepaskan _ahjumma, _ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini."

"Maka dari itu kau harus ikut denganku."

"T-tuaan, jangan.." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Yunho makin mendekatkan jarak pisau pada leher _ahjumma. _Paling tidak, jangan sampai ada yang terbunuh.

Kalaupun ia pergi bersama Yunho, akan dibawa kemana dirinya? Melihat cara Yunho memulai pertemuannya di pondok dengan Jaejoong sudah memberi tanda bahwa akan terjadi pertengkaran yang hebat. Dan Jaejoong tak ingin terlibat lagi dengan Yunho.

"Lepaskan _ahjumma._ Bawa aku."

Bodoh. Sudah tahu akan berada di situasi yang sulit, masih saja membiarkan diri sendiri terombang-ambing.

.

.

Karena Jaejoong ingin percaya satu hal, perginya ia bersama Yunho, adalah keinginannya untuk kembali menemukan, apakah masih ada Yunho yang ia cintai atau tidak.

"Tuan jangan!" _Ahjumma_ menangis. Tentulah karena rasa takut dan terkejut yang mendadak. Mengusap punggungnya perlahan berniat menenangkan.

"Kutunggu diluar," Jaejoong mengangguk dan memastikan Yunho tak lagi berada di wilayah yang dekat dengannya untuk bisa mendengar percakapannya.

"Tuan, jangan pergi. Tolong jangan pergi." Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir pada pipi _ahjumma. _

"Kalau aku tidak kembali dalam 1 jam, atau tidak memberi kabar. Tolong telepon nomor ini." Jaejoong dengan cepat mencari secarik kertas dan menulis nomor yang bisa ia percaya. Menggenggam tangan _ahjumma_ sekali lagi sambil tersenyum tenang.

"Kuharap semua baik-baik saja." Jaejoong segera pergi dari pondok tanpa mengidahkan larangan _ahjumma. _Ia menatap lurus pada pria yang berada di sebelah mobil yang terpakir di samping pondoknya.

Jaejoong tak selamanya bisa melarikan diri. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar ia dan anaknya bisa hidup tenang.

Membuka pintu mobil dan segera masuk. Menutup matanya untuk menormalkan ritme jantungnya sebelum mobil melaju kencang.

Hanya ini, satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia tempuh.

.

.

.

* * *

Seseorang merasa terusik dengan dering telepon yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Jarang-jarang sekali ia bisa tertidur seperti ini tanpa ada jadwal yang mengganggu. Mungkin setelah puas tertidur, ia akan melanjutkan kegiatannya tiap kali libur, berkunjung ke tempat makanan selagi bisa.

"Urgh!" mengeluh disertai makian kepada siapa entah meleponnya pada tidur nyenyaknya. Bangun dari tidur, pria itu membaca layar ponselnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Membuka matanya lebar-lebar setelah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Hoi, lama tak bertemu. Ada apa?"

"_Ma-maaf. Apakah ini teman dari Jaejoong-sshi yang bernama Hyunjoong-sshi?"_

Menggaruk kepalanya dan menjawab, "Ya itu benar. Dengan siapa aku berbicara sekarang?"

"_Sa-saya adalah penjaga pondok. Hyunjoong-sshi, hiks. Jaejoong-sshi.. mengalami __**kecelakaan.**__"_

Kalau Hyungjoong tidak menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding, bisa jadi Hyunjoong sudah terjatuh mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan? Bukankah tiap kali Jaejoong pergi ke pondok tak pernah mengendarai mobil?"

Tak banyak yang mengetahui keberadaan pondok yang dimiliki jaejoong, hanya Junsu dan Yoochun seingatnya yang pernah berkunjung ke pondok saat perayaan tahun lalu.

"_T-tadi sempat ada seorang pria datang ke pondok milik Jaejoong-sshi. Mengancam akan membunuh saya apabila jaejoong-sshi tidak melakukan apa yang pria itu inginkan. Ja-jadi.."_

Hyunjoong mengepalkan tangannya erat. Bagaimana bisa temannya diperlakukan seperti ini? Siapa yang bisa bertindak segila ini selain-

"_Jaejoong-sshi sempat memanggil nama pria itu. Yun, saya tidak begitu ingat.. tolong tuan datang ke rumah sakit di Gwangju.."_

" Yunho bajingan! Tidakkah pria itu tak punya akal sehat? Berbuat hal berbahaya pada orang yang ia cintai?"

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah 1 bulan, sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Yunho tak mengingat bagaimana truk-berdasarkan laporan yang ia baca, menabrak mobilnya. Bagaimana ia hanya mengalami patah lengan tanpa luka yang berat dengan kondisi mobil rusak parah.

Keajaiban.. atau bencana?

Yunho menatap pria yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang terus mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Perban yang menutupi mata indahnya. Mata yang tak akan pernah bisa melihat.

_Doe eyes _itu tak akan pernah memberi tatapan lembut lagi.

_Doe eyes _itu tak akan pernah memberi tatapan bahagia lagi.

Sudah berapa banyak yang kau ambil kebahagiaan dari Jaejoong, Hei Jung Yunho?

Menggenggam tangan Jaejoong tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Menangis seperti anak kecil yang kesepian.

Karena Yunho memang kesepian. Yunho membutuhkan Jaejoong untuk terus berada disisinya. Namun perlakuannya tak pantas untuk mendapatkan eksistensi Jaejoong untuk berada disisinya.

Pukulan dari orang-orang tak akan pernah mengimbangi rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia tak melawan. Ia tahu ia pantas mendapatkan tiap pukulan yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Karena ia memanglah bajingan.

Asalkan pukulan itu dapat membawa Jaejoong kembali pada kesadarannya.

Asalkan pukulan itu dapat membuat jaejoong kembali mencintainya.

Asalkan pukulan itu dapat membuat jaejoong kembali tersenyum.

Yunho siap menerima pukulan itu tanpa melawan.

.

.

Namun sayangnya, hal seperti itu tak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

3 bulan setelah kecelakaan.

Disaat-saat kritis seperti waktu itu, Jaejoong masih sempat mencoba melindungi Yunho. Meski nyawa taruhannya.

Meski anaknya menjadi taruhan.

Meski ia tak dapat melihat untuk selama-lamanya.

Sempat tidak sadarkan diri selama 1 bulan, membuat Jaejoong kembali mencerna apa saja yang sudah ia lewatkan. Entah bagaimana,semuanya menjadi gelap. Mencoba melepaskan kain yang membungkus kepala tepat dimatanya, namun tangannya segera digenggam erat entah oleh siapa. Pertanyaan mengnai pengelihatan yang terlontarkan waktu itu tak ada yang menjawab. Keheningan itu makin membuat Jaejoong mengerti dengan sendirinya.

Bukan karena kain yang menutupi pengelihatannya.

Tapi.. ia tak dapat melihat lagi.

Beruntung tidak ada yang menangis saat itu. _Umma_nya? Menyetujui pernikahannya saja tidak. Mana mungkin ada.

"Joongie.." Jaejoong menoleh ke arah asal suara. Menggapai-gapai tangannya ke arah pembicara.

Hanya satu yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Jung Yunho.

"Yun.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Baru saja ia hendak menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, rasa sakit kembali datang di area perutnya.

Tunggu dulu, apa anak yang ia kandung baik-baik saja?

Memegang perutnya, mencari-cari anak yang tengah ia kandung. Rasa takut itu semakin besar melandanya..

Karena perjuangannya selama ini nihil...

Anaknya sudah tiada.

Tapi.. karena apa?

Ingatan itu tidak datang secara pelan-pelan. Namun langsung menghantamnya seketika itu juga.

Ia ditampar oleh Yunho.

Ia pergi dari apartemen.

Ia berada di pondok.

Ia berada di mobil bersama Yunho.

Dan yang terakhir, saat ia mengalami tabrakan itu.

"Joongie, kau-"

"PERGI KAU PERGI! PEMBUNUH! ANAKKU SUDAH MATII!" Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho yang merangkul pundaknya. Mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dengan tenaga yang ia punya.

Rasanya.. sakit sekali.

hatinya sudah tak mampu lagi menerima cobaan yang menimpa dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa kali terapi, Jaejoong sudah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencoba berteriak tiap kali ada Yunho didekatnya. Mungkin Jaejoong tidak dapat melihat, namun hal itu tidak membuat Jaejoong mengurangi kewaspadaannya terhadap Yunho. Meskipun begitu, yang masih menjadi pertanyaan terbesar oleh Yunho adalah.. mengapa Jaejoong menuruti permintaannya untuk kembali tinggal bersamanya di apartemen?

Sudah 3 hari, Yunho mengambil libur dari jadwalnya yang super padat, namun tidak ada percakapan yang berarti pada Jaejoong. Bahkan mereka tak pernah berada pada ruang yang sama selama 3 hari ini kecuali saat makan.

Ini.. menyiksa Yunho.

Tak mampu menahannya lagi, Yunho mencoba membuka pintu kamar tamu-yang sekarang menjadi tempat tidur jaejoong.

Apa yang ia lihat benar-benar mengejutkannya.

Jaejoong mungkin tidak menangis saat mengetahui realita bahwa matanya yang mengalami kerusakan parah akibat pecahan kaca yang masuk ke dalam matanya membuatnya tak dapat lagi melihat.

Jaejoong mungkin tidak menangis saat ia pergi dari tempat tinggal mereka sejak menikah.

Tapi.. orang yang luar biasa kuat itu menangis, dalam diam.

Menangis, di tempat yang orang lain tidak tahu.

Jaejoong menangis sambil memeluk pakaian bayi yang sepertinya ia beli sendiri. Mengingat Yunho sangat tidak acuh pada Jaejoong setelah memasuki kehamilan 2 bulan.

"Jae-" Yunho meghentikan perkataannya saat tubuh Jaejoong sempat terlonjak kaget akibat kehadirannya. Ia sebisa mungkin tidak ingin meminta bantuan Yunho untuk mengurusi segala hal tentang dirinya, menggunakan tongkat dan menghafal bau tiap-tiap ruangan. Jaejoong perlahan-lahan mulai beradaptasi, meskipun hal yang paling ia suka-memasak belum bisa ia lakukan.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong menggeser posisi duduknya lebih jauh dari posisi Yunho yang terdengar mulai melangkah dan mengambil posisi duduk dekat dengan Jaejoong. Memeluk pakaian bayi yang ia tangisi. Bagaimana tidak? Kesempatan untuk mereka bisa mempunyai anak tidak ada lagi.

Karena Jaejoong tak bisa menghasilkan keturunan lagi.

Hening. Tak ada yang angkat bicara. Merasa tak ada yang dibicarakan, Jaejoong memilih bangkit dan meraih tongkat yang selalu berada di sebelahnya. Perlahan-lahan mengambil langkah meninggalkan ruang tidur. Namun langkahnya terhenti akibat genggaman tangan Yunho pada lengannya.

"Lepas."

"Kau.. kenapa jadi begini?" Jaejoong tersenyum, perlahan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yunho.

"Bukankah begini maumu? Akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Buta mungkin menjadi keuntungan juga buatku. Tak perlu melihat hal-hal yang menya-"

"KEMBALILAH MENJADI YANG DULU!" Jaejoong makin tersenyum lebar. Menggapai-gapai tangannya lalu berjinjit sedikit untuk menyisir rambut Yunho dengan jemarinya.

"Mengapa kau terdengar begitu frustasi? Begini lebih baik 'kan? 'peliharaan'mu menjadi sangat patuh kepada tuannya. Bukan begitu?"

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya, ia tahu semua ini adalah salahnya, membuat Jaejoong kehilangan pengelihatannya.

Anaknya..

DUK

Ia duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Jaejoong. Menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya memanas, merasakan air mata sudah mengumpul.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh. Ak-aku memang menyia-nyiakanmu. Aku tahu aku memang keterlaluan bila memintamu untuk memaafkanku. Temani aku, aku akan merawatmu. Aku akan-"

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?!" Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang Jaejoong yang tersengal-sengal menahan amarah.

Ini.. baru pertama kalinya Yunho melihat Jaejoong diluar kendali.

"Kau tahu mengapa alasanku tidak bunuh diri saja setelah menjadi buta dan kehilangan anak satu-satunya?"

.

.

"itu semua karena akan sama saja. aku.. akan merasa berada di **neraka.**_**"**_ Kembali menyisir rambut Yunho, kini senyum kembali terukir di bibir _cherry _itu.

"Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikapmu saat aku.. hamil. Jadi tolong jangan merubah sikapmu. Karena aku.. merasa memiliki 'majikan' baru."

Sudah.

Tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk Yunho mengembalikan keadaan.

"Bisa tolong aku mencari pakaian bayi semacam ini? Nanti _**kau bakar saja ya**_."

Mata Yunho membelalak. Jaejoong.. tak mungkin bisa ia dapatkan.

Apa yang paling ia cintai kini sudah ia coba kubur dalam-dalam.

Apalagi untuk dirinya yang hina?

Yunho terlambat.. untuk menyadari bahwa Jaejoong pantas diperjuangkan.

_Fin._

Note :

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf ya sudah harus menunggu lama. Saya tau endingnya bakal begini, makanya saya pilih genrenya _angst_. Sad ending, habis kalau happy ending. Yunho gak bakal sadar._.v biar impas ngerasa sakitnya. Terima kasih untuk semua kritik dan sarannya. Sampai bertemu di fic lainnya

p.s. dari ruang tamu yang berantakan.


End file.
